You Are My Sunshine
by Miyuki Chiyo
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when the skies are grey.


**Rawr, I'm awake. But still dead to my pms. Here's a quick one-shot I had written in summer. Okay, who am I lying to I did this earlier.**

* * *

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when the skies are grey."_

* * *

"God, you're just such a ditsy! I can't believe you're my sister!"

"Well, it's not like I want to be sisters with a dirty tomboy!"

 **.**

"Hey,"

She scoffed at the decorations after she stepped inside the simple plain desolated room. The harsh color of the wallpaper blinded her, but she paid them no mind and tried to not show it. Especially not in front of that weakling on the bed. She glared angrily at the body in front of her.

"Stop playing this pity game of yours. Just wake up."

"I'm not going to forgive you anyway."

Her eyes turned freezing cold, snarling at the girl in coma.

"I know you're not actually in coma. You're just trying to make people feel sad for you. Well, boo hoo."

"It's not like anyone misses you anyways, so go on pretending all you want."

"No one cares by the way."

 **.**

"Why did you even do that? You really think you're all so smart and everything, huh?"

Her ballet flats knocked against the tedious floor of the hospital. She paced angrily back and forth, kicking her foot onto the floor. She winced in pain, but transformed it to anger. "You're a female dog, you know."

"I liked him. And you had to like him when there was a perfectly nice guy who liked you."

"And now, you expect my mercy or something?"

She stuck out her tongue immaturely and childishly.

"Well, guess what, I'm not going to."

"And wake up already, no one's buying the act."

 **.**

"If only I didn't go to the dance that night."

"If only I didn't drink too much."

She plucked a petal out of the daisy one by one. One white petal, two white petals before returning to glare.

"I know you're expecting me to say 'oh no if only I listened to you', but that's not going to happen."

She stuck a middle finger in the air rudely, grinning deviously.

"Oh dear god, wouldn't it be nice this pitiful loser here wakes up already and stop trying to act like she's dying."

 **.**

She was in simple clothes. A beige jacket and a chocolate brown jacket with no frills.

"Hey, do you remember when we used to wear matching outfits?"

"Do you remember those hats we both adored?"

"Remember when we ate all the cookies and danced our signature dance?"

"The jewelry and our friends?"

"The way Sophie would bug Altezza?"

"Taking care of Narlo?"

"Mirlo's shyness?"

"Lione's dancing and Tio's idiocy?"

"Do you remember?"

Her eyes were no longer cold like before, but bloodshot and tearful.

"When will you wake up, sister?"

 **.**

"I wish I could take it all back."

"You saved me from that car."

"I didn't deserve it."

"But you saved me."

Her stature was no longer shaking.

"I'm sorry."

"I never really meant any of the insults."

"Well, I won't lie, I did, but the fact is I miss you. M-I-S-S Y-O-U."

"But..."

She accepted the fact. The fact she had always known in the very back of her mind. She had covered it with denial and anger, and now she came to terms.

"You're not going to wake up, right?"

Her voice quivered as she noted all the times she had pondered when her sister was going to wake up. She walked out, passing the medical equipment that never made a sound ever when she stepped in.

 **.**

As she left the building, the doctors gave a tired and pitiful sigh, following the trail she left behind with sorrowful eyes.

A simple-minded volunteer asked impatiently.

"So can we finally move it to the morgue in the basement?"

* * *

 _"You'll never know dear, how much I love you._ _Please don't take my sunshine away."_

* * *

 **And we're done, yippee.**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. The connection was reset...So I was talking about Jeremy, out of all people, killing Klance, which is whatever still going to ship it. It's short, and oh, yeah, I'm curious to see if anyone got the idea that was going on. Leave a review like a mint colored llama would do.**


End file.
